


桃红

by 00PM



Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00PM/pseuds/00PM





	桃红

他弯下腰，一只只查看纸箱里摆放整齐的桃子，小声嘟囔着怎么都还没熟。  
我倚在沙发上看他。他宽松的领口里泄出春光，被玩弄过分的乳头显出不正常的肿胀，挺立的乳尖好似一颗粉色水珠，在他白色的胸膛上摇摇欲坠。我想让他好好穿衣服，可没来得及开口，又被镜子里他的背影所吸引。  
他穿着的纯白西裤被拉扯出一道弧线，轻薄的布料贴合臀部，不甚明显地勾勒出股沟，隐隐约约的下陷的弧度好似桃子身体上的那根曲线，分隔两个饱满的半圆。然而事实上他纤薄得像商店里摆放着的人形立牌，浑身上下没有过多的起伏，可怜的臀部只有在这时候才会显出一点挺翘，还远不如桃子的形状诱人。  
可我依旧盯着那里浮想联翩，我的哥哥有着全天下最柔软的身体，那他生着最多软肉的地方又该是怎样的触感呢。我无从得知。明明我们的欢爱刚结束不久，我却只记得自己扶着他的大腿进入的样子。他因为高潮而绯红的脸颊，颤抖着几近痉挛的肌肉，贪婪地吮吸着我的穴口。我把精液抹在他的小腹，他的肚脐，他的胸口，唯独忘了他被我操到湿漉漉的臀瓣。仔细想来，除了润滑和清理，我几乎没碰过他那里。  
此刻他终于直起身，手里颠着一只精挑细选的桃，从我眼前飘了出去。再回来时沾了满手的水珠，手里一只瓷白的碗和一把闪光的水果刀。  
我不免担惊受怕，唯恐他伤到自己，而他动作熟练，那只桃渐渐被削去了青白的皮，晕着粉色的果肉袒露出来，好似少年人初遇情欲时的脸庞。汁水顺着他的掌纹流淌到手腕，更欲往下时，他急急忙忙抬起手臂，在脉搏处轻轻吸了一口，啵的一声，我听到自己的心脏发出一声回响。  
他的唇受了滋养，沾了水光，殷红的舌从贝白的齿间探出一截，又很快缩回去。而他神情专注，将果肉切割成块，落进早已备好的碗中，插上牙签，先喂了自己一口，而后贴近我，将碗放在我手边的柜子上，含糊不清地让我也吃。  
我牵住他的手，摸到粘腻的汁水，果香扑面而来，我的嘴唇擦过他手指背上细小的绒毛，好像在吻一只成熟的桃子。我舔吻他的指缝，掌心，而后咬住他的指尖，一点点往深处吞，故意卷起舌头，吮吸残留的甜蜜。他顿时红了脸，意图抽离，可被我牢牢咬着，最终也只是由着他曲起的手指不轻不重地挠过舌面。  
我便吞得更深，他终于忍不住瞪我，眼睛染了红，厉声喊我的名字，“黄明昊！”  
他的手指牵扯出银丝，嫌弃一般狠命擦在我嘴唇上。我放过他，他却又撩拨我。他说我嘴唇好软，适合接吻，我将他抱到腿上，如他所愿，含了块果肉喂他。  
我们交换蜜桃味的津液，汁水滴了些许，在裤子上洇出水渍，更多的贴着肌肤往下流淌。他的唇便也随着那道湿迹，吻我的喉结，我的脖颈，我的锁骨。而他柔软的腰身随着他的动作下凹出一道曲线，我顺着他的脊背摸下去，摸到他坚硬的骨头和紧实的肌肤，再往下，再往下，终于揉捏到臀肉。  
那是不同于任何地方的柔软。我不必担心弄坏他，大胆地没收敛力气，他终于发出难耐的呜咽，随后便是皮带被解开的声音。我顺势扯下了他的裤子，裤腰卡在膝弯。他动了动小腿，我装作不明白他的抗议，手指探入穴口。  
刚接受过欢爱的地方并不干涩。他为我切好的桃肉被我揉碎在掌心，桃汁滴滴答答地落在地上，更多的顺着他的臀缝滴落在我的腿上，膝上。这并不是可以用来润滑的东西，我怕伤了他，探进两根手指便作罢。他还追着手指的方向挺了挺臀。  
我望着自己抽出来后还滴着水的指尖，轻轻吻上去，挑起眉毛看他。他羞红了脸，一如他布着红色指印的臀。  
“是甜……”  
他咬住我，不让我再说话，极尽缠绵地吻我，高热的口腔似乎要把羞怯融化。我避开他热烈的求索，“宝贝，别闹，润滑用完了。”  
“……我可以。”他的下巴枕在我的肩上，声音很轻，含糊得黏在一块。  
可以什么呢。可以不用润滑直接接纳我，可以被我操到出水，可以任我为所欲为。  
我托着他的臀让他更贴近我，他配合地踮起脚尖，紧绷的小腿肌肉拉出好看的弧度，白皙的脚腕爆出青筋。  
我的手指重新探入他的密地。我无暇顾及其他，专注地看着镜子。没有大力的揉捏，他的臀也逐渐染上粉色，好像刚刚那只被他削去表皮的桃，赤身裸体地迎接成熟的瞬间。  
“你别玩了……”  
他的声音也好像要滴出水来。  
“你好湿啊，宝贝。”  
他的手伸进我宽松的休闲裤，柔软的指腹蹭着我的前端，不甘示弱地咬我的耳朵，“你也好湿啊，昊昊。”  
他撑着我的肩膀站起来，手往后探捏到我的手腕，而后一点点摸到我的手指。他撑开自己，缓缓地坐下来。  
成熟的蜜桃摇晃着身子主动脱离了树枝，绿叶羞怯地遮挡住面庞，却仍盖不住满布的粉色的情潮。我专注地、耐心地磨蹭他最敏感的深处，而他主动挺腰配合，仰着脖子发出绵长的呻吟。我看向镜子，看着他接纳我的地方，合着我的脉搏收缩，一下，又一下。  
我在他的身体里，搅弄那熟透了的果肉，仿佛也被染上了桃子甜蜜的、浓厚的香味。  
不过没关系，我愿意和他一起当一只成熟的桃，最好再一起经历腐烂的过程，一起腐烂进泥土，在每一个春天重生，周而复始地纠缠到成熟落地。


End file.
